Prisoner
by existence555
Summary: The Akatsuki member raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. Defiant green eyes stared back at him. "There's nothing like a Konoha kunoichi," Itachi chuckled.


**A/N: I'd really appreciate reviews, so review!!**

"Coffee or tea?" Itachi asked conversationally. "Which would you prefer?"

"How about death?"Sakura spat.

The Akatsuki member raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. Defiant green eyes stared back at him.

"There's nothing like a Konoha kunoichi," Itachi chuckled. "I can tell that there's a will of fire in you."

"Don't you talk about the will of fire," Sakura snapped. "If I could just get out of these…"

She shook her body violently, trying at least to free her hands from the ropes binding her, but to no avail. She could not move, and even if she had enough strength to break free, Uchiha Itachi was blocking her way. It was a no win situation for the pink haired girl, and though she knew that, she refused to accept it.

"Ah, but you can't," Itachi pointed out.

"Why don't you just go die somewhere, bastard?" Sakura suggested, pulling again.

Itachi walked over, in a relaxed way that unnerved her.

"What are y-you doing?" Sakura said, unable to hide her stutter.

"When was the last time you were touched?" he smirked, ignoring her question.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried even harder to escape. Her efforts were put to an end by a hand on her cheek.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura exclaimed, turning away.

"That's hardly something that you're in a position to say," Itachi replied coolly.

She had known he was fast, but she hadn't known he was that damn fast. Her shoulder was exposed to the air with a small ripping sound of a kunai on cloth, allowing him to do some exploring. His lips trailed from her shoulder up her neck, teasing her before finally landing on her mouth. Sakura couldn't believe the explosion of feeling she experienced as his tongue twisted around her own.

A satisfied Itachi pulled away after a few moments, his satisfaction only growing when he caught the moan that escaped from her lips.

"Still want me to stay away?" he asked, fingering the ropes that were keeping her suspended in the air.

"Of c-course," Sakura replied, though she sounded less sure this time. "D-don't think that one s-s-stupid k-kiss will ch-change anything."

"Sure sounds like it changed something," Itachi remarked.

Sakura gathered up the courage to meet his eyes, blazing green meeting amused red in a way that made her stomach do flips.

"I hate you," she told him.

"There is a very fine line between love and hate, Sakura," Itachi retorted.

She shuddered at the way he said her name, though she wasn't sure if it was pleasure or horror that made her do so.

He made use of his speed again when he cut the ropes that were binding her and timed it just so that she'd fall into his arms.

"Well?" Itachi said expectantly.

"Well what?" Sakura hissed.

She made a move to stand on her own, but his grip on her body was too tight.

"Why did you let me down?" she asked.

"Because you can't go anywhere," Itachi scoffed. "Unless you can beat me, which is evidently not the case."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You haven't really answered my question," she sighed.

"Well then," Itachi smirked. "Maybe because I enjoy this position. What about you?"

"Death would be preferable," Sakura shot back.

He put her down on the ground, and for a moment, she was utterly terrified.

"It's been a long time for me," Itachi whispered, lying down next to her. "A very long time."

She heard the pain lacing his words, and hoped she could use the momentary lapse to escape. Sakura was ready to bolt when she felt him pulling her on top of him and planting a rough kiss on her lips. She felt the odd tingle in her stomach again, and despite her common sense's screams, when he broke the kiss, she started another one. Finally getting up the willpower to push him away, she looked at him, a pleading look on her face.

"Don't do this," she begged.

It sounded like a lie, mostly because it was in fact, a lie. The fact that she hated him had not changed, but this was a problem of lust, not love.

"Lying doesn't suit you," Itachi chuckled.

If he knew she was lying, she had done all she could. There was nothing that she could do to stop it anymore. Even if there was, she didn't want to, rendering her powerless.

"Well then," she grinned slyly. "You better make it good, Uchiha."


End file.
